Impossible to Deny
by Zane Azure
Summary: Rentarou is stuck between a secret relationship with Kisara and denying the love of those he cannot save. This story begins before the opening of the original work and will jump through some events, skipping around to fit between actual storyline but with an obvious different route.
1. Interrupted

Rentarou's lips curved into a half smile as he watched Enju from a distance in her school uniform surrounded by her friends on their way to school. The girls laughed at some comment about their favorite show – though the name of which he could never quite remember. At some point Rentarou had stopped worrying about his own happiness in favor of Enju's and to see her lead as normal a life as he could offer. Satisfied with what he witnessed after walking her to school he turned and headed toward his own, dreading the pointless classes that he continued to be a part of at Magata High School.

Maybe twenty steps toward his destination had passed before there was a scream behind him. It curled his toes and shook his foundation when he recognized it as Enju's causing him to bolt in the direction he had last seen her without a second of hesitation. In the distance he saw a circle of people, adults and children alike, shouting angrily at something in their center. Rentarou had a sinking feeling that the middle contained his Initiator and that somehow it had been discovered that she was a Cursed Child.

"Enju! Enju!" Rentarou shouted as he pushed through the people and children reaching a collapsed Enju. She was limp in his arms as he held her close in his arms kneeling down to her small frame. He shook her lightly, "Enju!"

"Re-Rentarou?" The weak voice brought wetness to the edges of his eyes and he clutched her to his chest.

The weight of worry began to slip away from him but a moment after the girl in his arms became rigid and tiny hands clawed at his back digging nails deep into his flesh and drawing blood. Her body began to tremble and she screamed into his chest before pushing away from Rentarou and scrambling to her feet. Enju broke through the line of people and ran down the street at an inhuman speed screams of agony trailing behind.

Rentarou broke out of his confusion and chased after Enju calling out her name. His heart was pounding so hard it felt like his chest could crumble at any moment from the force and his lungs cried for oxygen. The world had grown dark by the time he caught up to where she had finally stopped, her body crouched over as tears and dribble fell from her pained face. Rentarou approached slowly, "Enju..." his voice a gentle worried whisper.

"Get back!" She managed to bite the words through tightly clenched teeth. Her body seem to convulse under her uniform and she held herself tightly, nails ripping at the fabric as if her skin were aflame with an itch she couldn't quite scratch. The familiar sound of bubbling and crackling sending a clear message to Rentarou.

"Enju, Enju no we can still stop it. We just have to-" He tried to approach her, his hand shaking and his face wet with tears. He had trouble believing that the day had come, the time where she crossed over and no longer could hold back the Gastrea infection. For a moment time seemed to stand still as Enju looked up at Rentarou with soft red eyes, eyes she had looked up at him with many times, filled with love.

Then it happened, her body erupted. The flesh of the girl he so lovingly had caressed and felt so many times against his own hard skin scattered across the asphalt in red chunk. The roar of the monstrous beast echoed through the streets as its hardened skin glimmered with Enju's blood. It towered over Rentarou and looked down at him with malice.

At that moment Rentarou's eyes snapped open. His body was covered in sweat, his heart was racing, his face streaked with tears, and he could feel the iron of his blood from where his teeth had pressed too deeply into his lower lip. Only moments passed before he recognized the room of their home, the small bedroom with the cracked window where the moonlight lit the room. As his breathing slowed he could feel the light breath against his neck from the small body lying beside him with her arm draped over his chest clinging onto the white tank-top he slept in and her legs tucked in against his side.

He reached up slowly with his hand and placed it against the one she held at his chest. His fingers smoothed lightly along her knuckled and the back of her hand, then down along her thin arm – such small fists and arms that packed the amount of strength of twenty grown men, maybe more. Her skin was so soft and smooth like the skin of young girl should be. A soft heart beat pounded against the arm she was cuddle up against and her chest expanded and fell against him in soft rhythms that he could follow and be mesmerized by. _She's human_, he thought to himself, _I don't care what anyone says, she's human and I'll save her._

The glinting of orange on the horizon signified that his nightmare had woken him not too long from morning. It felt like he hadn't slept at all and a light pounding at the back of his skull signified a long day ahead of himself. Further sleep wouldn't help anything, so he slid out from under the clutches of Enju and silently left the room sliding the door closed. He made a b-line for the bathroom, relieving the stored up liquids in his bladder and starting the shower. The water took far too long to heat up - the dreadful effects of an aged boiler in a run down apartment, but it was better than being homeless. He stood under the warm water with his head hanging right under the shower head, the water drowning out sound as it pounded against his scalp and cascaded over his ears and face. It was his own personal bubble of comfort and it eased his headache.

Not long into the morning he had finished getting dressed and was in the midst of finishing breakfast as well as packed boxed lunches for the both of them. Yesterday had lead them to a sale on mushrooms, and so breakfast consisted of mushroom in beef broth, mushroom omelet, and stir fry mushroom on rice – the left overs which were being used for lunch. Just as he set down the plated on their dining table, a bleary eyed and bed-head Enju slid open the door.

"Good morning, Rentarou," the small girl mumbled as she clung onto the pillow from their futon, an odd ritual she kept whenever he left bed early. She had likely clung to it all morning, basking in his scent and slowly ebbing warmth.

"Ah, Enju. I was hoping the smell of food would wake you. Good morning, hurry up and get ready before the food gets cold." Rentarou waved her to the bathroom as he turned to tackle the dirty dishes. Most people hated washing dishes, and Rentarou was no exception, but he had long realized that in a small apartment, even one missed washing of dishes would easily lead to a mess that no one would want to clean. So he bit back his distaste for the mundane task and got through them as quickly as he could.

Soon enough Enju was her energetic self, fresh out of the shower and dressed in her school uniform she hugged Rentarou and kissed his cheek affectionately. "Ah, Rentarou! This looks delicious! Thanks for the food!" she squeaked before dropping down in front of her own meal and shoveling down omelet and beef broth.

"Yes. Slow down though, before you give yourself a stomach ache." Rentarou picked at his own plate, avoiding Enju's eyes for a moment as the wetness she left on his cheek dried. She smelled like cherry blossoms and the scent hung around him for a moment. But it wasn't the flustering that she caused in him that had his eyes downcast, it was the uniform she wore so proudly that bothered him. The images of his nightmare were still clear in his mind and it was difficult knowing the reality of the situation that her life was on a strict timer, constantly being strained and tested as they fought the Gastrea.

"Rentarou?" She poked around some mushroom in her bowl before looking up. "Is mushroom good for growth?"

"Eh. I guess so, I don't think it's as high in protein as meet but its definitely better than just eating rice." He at a particularly large piece of mushroom so as to prove his point, a piece of rice stuck to his cheek.

"I just want to grow, maybe if I had boobs like Kisara you'd be happier about getting married to me." She peaked into her uniform at her nubile chest. "I know you like big racks."

"Why are you making me sound like a pervert? You're fine the way you are." He frowned at Enju, but didn't bother to correct her again, for the hundredth time, that they were not going to get married.

"Ah! Does that mean you think I'm cute, Ren-ta-rou?" she teasingly punctuated his name, then reached across the table and took the piece of rice from his cheek eating it and glowing with pride. "You'll be my husband yet!"

"Don't be such brat! Hurry up or we wont make it to school, I don't feel like speeding like hell is after us on our bike today."

"Okay, okay! Think we'll get any jobs today?"

"Well we better soon, Kisara is starting to blame me for our lack of business. It's irritating."

"Don't worry. We're the best team ever, the city just doesn't realize that yet!" Enju pumped her fist in declaration, then finished her food. "Okay let's go! I can't wait to get to class today! We're doing pottery today, it's a lot of fun!"

Her energy and voice drew Rentarou away from his darkness and he had soon put his nightmare in the back of his mind. Enju always sounded so happy around him and strong willed, he knew that behind that there were horrors that would probably drive anyone else to broken tears, but she was so strong.

Not long after the school session was over, Rentarou found himself in the Tendo Civil Security office sitting in a chair across from a irate looking Kisara. The office was a little shabby, some old desks and chairs sat scooted to either side, unused. The rent for this place had been cheap, however, and Kisara was adamant about wanting an office because of professionalism so here they were. He sat silently, leaning back in the wooden chair and inspecting his varanium ammunition for flaws, but mostly avoiding the dense uncomfortable silence between himself and the President, as she liked to be called.

"We missed two jobs, Rentarou! TWO!" She glowered at him over her fists which she had been resting her head on. "You should have left class to respond to the situations!"

"I told you, Kisara, I had an exam and the professor wasn't taking any excuses."

"It's President Tendo at work and your job should come first!"

"If I don't pass high school I wont be allowed to remain a promoter. You know the rules implemented by the association."

"That's besides the point!" She slammed down her fist, but then sighed. "You're right. But how are we supposed to compete with other groups if we can't work during peak hours!" She hid her face behind her hands, "we're running out of money and if we don't get paying work soon we might have to shut down way before we've even really had a trying start."

Rentarou place his gun on the desk and stood up to get around the desk and stand behind Kisara. His hands rested on her shoulders and he lightly massaged them. It seemed to take a while, but eventually she relaxed into them, leaning her head against his arm and sighing again. Deep down she knew that she couldn't have gotten very far without Rentarou. It'd been a while now since they'd began a relationship, one they kept hidden from Enyu more so to spare her feelings than to be unkind, and it had been Kisara who insisted that they also separate their work and relationship because it made things easier for them both.

However, right now, with the stress of losing a business and not finding work, along with the continued need for dialysis, was really getting to her and she appreciated the sudden shift of work into affection. Rentarou had never been one to easily convey his emotions and thoughts, but his silent caressing and physical affection always seemed to come at the right times, it came naturally to him even as Kisara sometimes shied away.

Thus, it was a bit of a surprise to have Kisara stand in front of Rentarou suddenly and embrace him, catching him off guard enough to bring a rose color to his cheeks, if faintly, but he soon wrapped his arms around her in response. Her hair smelled of roses and it was silky smooth to his touch as he rested his cheek for a moment on the top of her head. The embrace could have lasted an eternity and neither of them would have complained, but it wasn't long before they loosened enough to kiss each other. The kissing went from light pecks and tender exploration to hungrier longer lasting indulges with tongues dancing together and giving rise to panting, heated breaths.

Rentarou pushed aside some paperwork eliciting a frown momentarily from Kisara, but he pulled her by her waist and pushed her onto the cleared space before she could open her mouth to complain. Instead, she let out a whimper as his teeth dug into her neck and his body pressed into hers parting her slender legs. Her lengthy hair was the only thing that allowed his prowling mouth to leave a line of reddish purple bruises on her neck as it hid their lewd implications. Nothing pushed Kisara so quickly into the mood like the near ravishing of her neck and the stiff strong fingers that he currently pressed against her inner thighs.

"Rentarou, no. Wha-what if someone comes in? This is work, mmf, this is where we work." But her weakened words went unanswered as his lips carried him to her collarbone. Here he had to be careful to not leave marks, as tempting as it would be, but he was able to move aside her school uniform collar enough to nibble at it.

His fingers of his left hand trailed along her inner thigh slowly riding up her skirt to the warm nether regions. They crawled slowly letting the finger tips act almost as feathers along the supple thigh inching closer to her blue spotted panties that were soaked with a wetness she could only turn red at his discovery. His fingers pressed against that wetness and he kissed her with a hunger that was met with soft moans from his pressing digits. Her knees pressed against his sides and her nails trailed up his shirt and dug into his skin unable to speak but wanting to draw him into herself, pained that they were not bare skinned. The thought of this pushed her to reach for his pants, wanting to feel what she knew would be pulsing under his slacks, what was currently pressing immense heat against her a cupping palm.

But the shrill sound of Rentarou's cellphone shattered the moment into a million pieces. Enju had changed his ring tone again to her high pitched voice nearly yelling, "PICK UP, STUPID. PICK UP, STUPID," likely a consequence of having forgotten to answer a call at some point. For a moment Rentarou and Kisara stared at each other, a tempting moment to try and ignore the call and try to restore the mood, but they both knew it was futile.

Rentarou reluctantly answered the call: "Yes, Enju?"

"Stupid, it's past dinner time! Where are you? Are you going to make me starve?"

"Okay, calm down I'm just at the office with Kisara, going over some work." He idly ran his thumb along the cheek of a still out of breath Kisara as he said this, noting that she was still too flushed to correct him. "I should be home soon, I'm leaving now."

She pouted as he hung up, probably the cutest he'd seen her in a while and likely the effects of actually being stressed out enough to let her guard down. He knew it wouldn't last, tomorrow she'd probably yell at him for distracting her today. Still, he took advantage of the moment and sucked tenderly on her puffed out lower lip and kissed her again before taking his leave.

She glowered after him as he closed the door, Enju was always cutting their time short.


	2. Early to Bed

****Quick note. I have an inconsistency with the Rentarou and Enju home and their bathroom. I forgot that they have a tub and will from now on hold that. I was conflicted on using the term onigiri (a rice ball usually served with dried seaweed) but figured it fell under a titled word and translating it would be terrible. If any other inconsistencies show up, please leave a comment or a message letting me know so I can either fix it or point it out. Thank you. ****

The sun had long set behind the varanium monoliths, the reaching shadows crossing over the city like long reaching fingers grasping at the heart of it before night hit. In an eerie way, the shadows always reminded the city folk of the cursed children just on the other side of the river water that separated the inner and outer city limits. No one ever mentioned it, but it left a hanging guilt into the night as people warmed themselves inside well furnished homes with family members. In one particular home, the glow of a lamp drowned out the flashing lights of a television and sounds of an action show being peered at intently by a red haired girl.

On the other side of the small living space sat Rentarou, his head was tilted down with his palm against his forehead with fingers dividing his hair. In front of him were open text books from class and half finished homework that he was in the midst of completing. His concentration, however, had been shattered and his twitching brow and frown was an indication of coming to a breaking point. "Enju.."

"Yes, Rentarou?" Enju was no longer sitting in front of the television, but instead laying on the floor sprawled out with her hand over her belly, a sign that she was full of Rentarou's scrumptious cooking. When he called her name she tore her eyes from the screen and gave him a wide smile, a trademark of hers whenever she had him to herself.

"I can forgive you watching your favorite show," Rentarou mentioned and then dropped his hand from his head to look up at Enju, the palm falling to the tabletop with a sharp smack. "Do you have to lie down like that?" He demanded pointing at her lower side. She was wearing her nightgown and had pulled up the lower edge to rub her stomach contently without a regard to exposing her white panties with tiny teddy bears on them. "Can't you cover up already?"

"Ehh?" At first Enju gave him her innocent befuddle look, but it soon turned into a sly smirk. "Hee. Rentarou you don't have to be shy, you can gaze at my body all you want, my heart!"

Enju stood up and pulled the hem of her nightgown up attempting to to toss it off her body in one fluid motion. However, she was interrupted with a cushion to her face that knocked her off balance. "Rentarou, don't be such a prude!"

"Enju," he wanted to reason with her, but he sighed and knew there just nothing he could say. "I'm going to bed."

Rentarou closed his books and shoved all the work into his bag. They had each already had a bath and dinner as well, the night was a bit young, but the week had been long with many nights coming home only in time to sleep. He slid the door shut behind himself and crawled under the blanket and into the futon, the cool feel of the fresh linen and pillow were intoxicating.

There was a rustling in the living room as the television was turned off and so was the lamp. Enju slowly slid the door open to remain as quiet as possible and stepped inside, snapping it shut and wincing at the sound that pierced the room even against her attempts at muffling it. Her gaze was lowered and she fell from her stance onto her knees and crawled over to the lump under the blanket that hid Rentarou's form. Her eyes swept over the blanket that hugged close to the shape of her beloved, creases outlining his side, legs, arms, and the large mound that signified his head elevated by the pillow under it.

She lifted the nightgown over her head, folded it neatly, and set it beside the futon. For a moment she looked down at her own chest with its pale skin and slightly protruding mounds too nubile to be considered breasts just yet. Small palms pressed against those mounds wishing that she could actually cup them, but instead was met with flatness that could not even fill her palm. Instead, she pressed them slightly together to create artificial cleavage – though, even that amount was too small to be considered as breasts. This caused her to release her chest and frown in self deprecation.

"Rentarou." Her voice was soft and she had to repeat herself a few times before Rentarou's head popped out from under the blankets with tired eyes to look at her.

His face faltered for a moment and, startled, he shouted "What the hell! Put your clothes on, you'll catch a cold!"

The reaction only seemed to upset her more and instead of grabbing her clothing she pounced onto him, straddling his stomach and looking down at him with a rising fury. "If it were any other girl you would have stared and stammered! Why is it you can so easily disregard my body?"

"Enju, just put your nightgown on, I'm tired and we have work to do in the morning." He tried to turn over despite her small form on top of him, but she slammed his lifting shoulder back down onto the futon as if he were but a toy. The strength of a cursed child was sincerely horrifying when experiencing it first hand.

"No, wait!" She them seemed to realize how hard she had pushed him back down and she pulled back but remained steadfast in her motive. "Why doesn't my body excite you, my love?"

"Enju, you're not an adult."

"Neither are you!"

"Yes, but I'm much older."

"Why does that matter? Am I ugly to you?"

"It's not that I think you're ugly, Enju, it's that you're not ready for things like that."

"Why not?! I love you, and I know you love me even if you won't say it!" Her eyes misted over for a moment, but then she defiantly bit her lip to hold back tears and glowered down at him again. "Is it because I don't have a chest like Kisara?"

"No, of cou-"

"I can't help that I don't have boobs, Rentarou!"

Enju made a motion to hit him with her fist by raising it above her head as she spoke his name again. This caused Rentarou to put his hands up in instinctive defense to parry her attack, but after a while he realized it wasn't coming and instead was confused by the soft feel of her hands cupping one of his and guiding it onto her chest.

"EH-EH-ENJU!" Rentarou knocked the young girl from his chest as he bolted out of the futon until he was backed against the wall. The hand that had touched her chest was now clutching his own as he caught his breath back. He could still feel the electric tingling along his palm and fingers where he had, for a split moment, felt the warmth of her chest and the softness of her skin and brushed against the pale areola, smoother than the surrounding skin and under developed.

Meanwhile, Enju stood up and angrily narrowed her eyes at Rentarou as she crawled back over to him. "What? Don't pretend to be so surprised," she straddled his lap while he pressed himself against the wall unable to evade her any longer. "Why won't you see me as a woman? I'm giving myself to you, don't just toss me aside!"

"You're not a woman physically yet! It's not right, Enju!"

"I'm a cursed child," she spat out the ill tasting title her kind were given, "I wont ever, not ever, get to be an adult, this is all I get."

"Enju," but it was all Rentarou could really say against the truth of her words.

"I get it ok! I get I don't have the looks of Kisara or the sexual appeal of Miori! But what I feel is real!" As angry as she wanted to sound her voice began to quiver and break. Her eyes were misted over with tears, now staining her cheeks as they trailed down the length of her face, and were shining brightly red in the darkness of the room. "It's fine if you can't do this with me. But let me just have this."

At those words she pushed herself up on his lap and pressed her lips against his and slipped her tongue past slightly parted lips before he could counter. Mere seconds passed into the kiss, but before she parted from him, both their skins were flushed red and the strong pounding of their flustered hearts vibrated in their ear canals. Wet, hot, and slippery could simultaneously describe the kiss as well as her physical state.

After a few moments of staring speechless at each other, Enju came to her senses and buried her face into his shoulder unable to stand how embarrassed she suddenly felt. Neither of them spoke and Rentarou wrapped his arms around her and held her until the sniffling was replaced with soft sighs of sleep.

"Hee! Come on Rentarou, you're not even aiming straight today! This isn't a warm up at all!" Enju emphasized this by leaping within range of Rentarou after he failed to get a rubber bullet close enough to her dodging mass. She tapped his forehead with her finger and then did a flip away from him and into a prepared stance.

"Oh, well you know," he replied while reloading rubber bullets into his gun and then cocking it ready, "that amazing position we fell asleep in last night was just so relaxing and didn't leave me with a sore neck at all!"

"Pfft, maybe if your aim was as sharp as your sarcasm we could get a work ou-"

Enju ducked a bullet aimed at her shoulder and then rolled to the side to avoid two more shots at her center mass. She didn't wait for another pulling of the trigger and instead leapt at him feet forward and twisting herself as she left the ground so that her body contorted in the air into a side sweeping kick. It connected with his arm in a block and she used the momentum of it to push away and twirl her body counter to the way it had first moved in bringing her other leg around and hitting his side with her shin.

"See, told you! Too slow today!" She teased him while helping him off the floor, beaming at her ability to win so easily today.

"Yeah, okay. Let's take a break though, my neck is killing me." Rentarou holstered his gun and pressed his palm against the base of his neck and groaned dramatically. He sat on the porch and took a swig from the half empty bottle of water.

"What? Can't keep up with a little girl all of a sudden, Rentarou?" She put her hands on the back of her head and stretched back a bit to give a hearty mocking laugh, her smile wide. This was the true strength of Enju – the ability to go from a night of near hopelessness to another day where she just grins and bears it all.

"To be fair, you're not just an ordinary girl."

"Oh? Would you like to test out an 'ordinary girl', then?" Rentarou was startled by Kisara's sudden voice and presence behind him, only someone of her skill level in the Tendo style martial arts could so quietly arrived.

Kisara wore a much less formal outfit today; her long slender legs seemed softer when they poked out from under black biker shorts that were just visible under her long white t-shirt that hung loosely to her body, except for the plateau caused by her breasts. She currently held a plate with onigiri on it which she set down next to Rentarou as she sat down.

"I thought you might like a snack," she said, noting that Rentarou had ignored her question in favor of suddenly needing to drink more water. "Why exactly are you so tired today, Rentarou?"

"Oh. Um, I had a lot of homework and slept on my neck weird is all."

"My father had some trick to getting your neck all fixed up, want me to give it a try?" Kisara cracked her knuckles and some of the color from Rentarou's face drained at the idea.

"Er no, I should be fine soon, just the work out that's making things harder."

There was actually no reason for Kisara to not know about the events from last night, it wasn't a secret that Enju felt and truly believed that Rentarou was her own, but his childhood friend had enough on her plate to worry about without adding to her stress. Still, Rentarou couldn't help but notice the smile being less sincere.

"Since Rentarou is being a baby about a stiff neck, why don't you spar with me Kisara?" Enju loaded the question with as much innocence as she could muster and filled her mouth with a large bite of onigiri as she waited for a response.

"Enju don-"

"Well," Kisara cut him off as she stood up and brushed non-existent crumbs from her shirt, "I don't mind at all. Just remember that I'm not as easy going as Rentarou."

"Good! Just don't get angry when that isn't enough of a challenge for me!" Enju sneered as she finished the last of her onigiri.

"Honestly, Kisara you really shouldn't strain yourself when it isn't necessary. And Enju-"

"Stay out of it, Rentarou!" said Enju and Kisara simultaneously.

Her feet touched the cool grass of her own backyard as she stepped off the porch and took her practice kendo sword from its resting spot against the wall. Made of bamboo and strengthened with a solid steel inner rod, the practice sword was over ten times heavier than her sword but without the added benefit of being deadly – yet it's significant weight increase did wonders for muscle growth.

"Ready?" Kisara asked, holding the wooden sword loosely to the side.

Enju didn't answer but instead launched herself forward at top speed for a straight forward attack. At the last moment she jumped into the air and brought one leg folded up against her while the other extended aiming for the top of Kisara's head. _Damnit, _Enju thought to herself as her momentum carried her through her motions even though Kisara had managed to move back quickly enough so that her varanium-toed boot barely made contact to tendrils of black hair.

"Too slow!" Kisara called out as she brought down her wooden weapon in powerful arc over her head down toward the still airborne Enju.

Enju was unable to dodge while in the air, so instead she put her arms up and crossed them at the forearm. As soon as the sword made contact she pulled her arms in along with it to absorb some of the shock until at the last second she could push away from the sword by pushing her arms back into the sword and propelling herself backwards. The sword still managed to leave deep red marks where they made contact on her arms but the pain was pushed to the back of her mind and she moved forward again.

Kisara and Enju were a flurry of movements that Rentarou could only gawk at from his spot on the porch. Each time they broke apart to catch their breath each sported new bruises but remained relatively unharmed, except for the kendo stick which had begun to splinter in place from pure force of impact. _At least they are pulling punches when it counts_, thought Rentarou to himself as he nibbled on another piece of onigiri, slow and soft chewing so as to not further agitate his sore neck.

"Kisara!" Rentarou suddenly shouted as her body collapsed into a heap on the floor. He rushed over to her and Enju, who now equally shared worry for her friend, despite their love-rivalry. "Are you okay?"

Her body seemed flushed in sweat and her breathing was rapid. "I'll, I'll be fine. It's just these stupid kidneys again."

"I told you not to over do it! Come on, I'll take you to the hospital."

Rentarou helped Kisara to her feet and let her lean on him for support while they headed off to the hospital for her dialysis treatment and rest. The kendo stick became a crutch and they left Enju to clean up and remain in Kisara's home for a while, after all Rentarou would return later. Still, Enju felt relief that it wasn't her doing that had caused Kisara to fall, and the work out had been nice. As much as she wanted Rentarou, she couldn't stand the idea of hurting Kisara to get to him, besides, Rentarou would never stand for it.

_That's not to say, _Enju thought to herself as she turned on Kisara's TV and drank some green tea, _it wasn't fun taking out my frustrations on her._


	3. A night visit

**** Warning, this chapter is pure gore. Skip it if you want  
This time jumps to about right before the meeting in with the Civil Security Corporation to retrieve the suitcase****

"Papa, why are we just following him around? Can't we kill him?" Kohina pouted at her father her tiny hands fidgeting with the handle of one of her short swords.

The tall lithe man standing next to her only laughed, the impatience of his daughter was forever amusing to this aged man. The gray hair under his top hat, slicked back with a fine oil, was the only evidence of his age for no other quality on this man could be considered anything but youthful. Perhaps his face had qualities more telling of his time in existence but they were conveniently hidden behind a white mask with an unsettling gleeful smile painted permanently onto it – the mask that had become an ominous representation of his unrestrained malice.

Kagetane held his hands elegantly behind his back as he leaned over to gaze down the side of the building they were currently on top of as they followed their favored team of the young man and red haired girl. Something about the chance meeting with the one named Rentarou had really stuck with him and now he considered his worth. _Perhaps the boy will be an important asset to my plans,_ the lean man thought to himself.

"But for now," he spoke the final part of his thoughts aloud, a habit he picked up long ago, "We have other things to do. Come on, Kohina, let's not be late for our meeting."

"Yes, papa!"

Excitedly, Kohina followed her father towards their destination in the norther part of the Tokyo district. The buildings became less condensed and tall as the area became more residential, some homes larger than others as they entered a more high class neighborhood. Finally, they came across a nicely decorated home with a well guarded stone steep wall around the perimeter of the property. Although it was night time, a handful of guards patrolled the wall and grounds with flash lights and fully armed automatic rifles. The was no real danger to be protected against yet, but it was the paranoia of the rich and selfish to guard their treasures even in the face of poverty stricken times.

Kagetane sneered at the protected mansion. "See this, my pet? The powerful only care for themselves. Disgusting filth that hides behind the true warriors that sacrifice their lives. And for what?"

"For us to play with, papa!" Kohina grinned, her eyes shining with a red glowing anticipation. "I can with this one, right?"

"Yes, it's been a while since I've let you play, hasn't it, my dear?" He tipped his hat forward a little and looked up at the mansion with shining eyes, she wasn't the only one that enjoyed these things. "Alright. You can take out the guards first."

"Ah! Thank you, daddy!"

"But you have to be silent. I don't want our little friend inside to make it a chase."

She nodded her head vigorously and unsheathed both her short swords. Quiet wasn't as fun, the blood curdling screaming was something that she had come to enjoy over the years, but at least she could still have some fun. She jumped down from their vantage point on a nearby building and took off at a run to the first guard, he was patrolling the back of the mansion behind the concrete wall. The pitter-patter of her small feet barely arouse suspicion as she leaped up and over the wall landing behind a line of bushes with barely a rustle.

The guard, on his solitary patrol, took advantage of not being supervised. His attention to the details around the mansion were terrible and likely a cause of so many nights of nothing occurring. To be fair, most people were deterred by the tall wall and the guards, thus the smoking guard leaned carelessly against a tree well out of the view of the mansion.

Kohina quietly approached the tree where the guard rested. At a few paces away, she leaped forward and brought one of her short swords up in a flash of steel to slash across in front of the man. For a moment, after landing on the floor in front of the stranger, nothing happened – but then the man's hand that was holding the lit cigarette fell to the floor and he opened his mouth to scream. Panic swept over the man's face as only a gurgling noise could be heard. Blood splashed forward and onto the manic face of Kohina as she stared at the man clawing at his throat unable to speak and drowning in the blood that kept being sucked into his lungs as he attempted to breathe through the slit in his throat.

The man fell to the floor as the world began to spin and his eyes began to darken, but he wasn't allowed to just lie down in misery until death could relief him of the terrible pain. Kohina kicked him onto his back and slammed down her sword into his gut edge first, the man's eyes bulging in pain and the gurgling increasing as she twisted the blade back and forth. The writhing was intense, and she opened a new wound each time his twisting body would slow down, her breathing coming in rapid breaths as the situation made her body flush and her mouth drool with ecstasy.

"Die. Die. DIE." Her voice was quivering with pleasure as she plunged the sword continually into the man, the body already limp with lifelessness. Her tongue lapping at the blood around her lips hungrily and her eyes a bright red. Eventually she stopped, realizing nothing more could come from this man and her face in disappointment to the end of her fun, but she quickly regained composure and made her way to the next guard.

Kagetane strolled up the pathway to the house from the front entrance, his hands held behind his back as Kohina joined him by his side. Her face and arms were covered in blood, and there were deep scratches on her face from how close she had been to one of the dying men, letting them claw her up to feel his desperate attempt to end his own suffering. Already, however, the Gastrea genetics in her blood were healing the wounds, soon it would be like nothing had happened at all. Her blue short hair was matted down with dried blood and a few stains had gotten on her dress but was relatively the cleanest part of her body. She took care of anything her papa got for her, or tried her best to.

Of course with so much ensured protection and the man guards running around, the front door had been left unlocked. Using only his pointer finger and thumb, Kagetane turned the nob and pushed open the door so as to stride in and immediately head up the stairs. Kohina followed her father, her blades leaving a trail of dripping blood, too soaked in the sticky redness to be sheathed – an unclean blade would dull and get stuck in a sheath.

"Ah, here we are!" the masked man declared cheerfully, his voice not at all lowered. This time there was no need to be civil or silent with his actions and so without warning he simply slammed his gloved fist into the door, splintering it into large pieces that scattered the floor except for the pieces hinged to the doorway.

The loud crashing noise instantly woke the two sleeping figures in the large king sized bed. The room was the size of a small apartment, and it took several long strides for Kagetane to reach the foot of the bed where the startled overweight couple sat in bed, terrified and blubbering. The female clutched the blankets to her face crying hysterically and trying to breathe through the far constricting her neck, the labor of which was reddening her face. Meanwhile the portly man stood up from the bed and backed against the nightstand knocking over a lamp, his knuckles white as he clawed the nightstand for support.

"Who are you! What are you doing in my house!" The man demanded answers, but his voice quivered with fear and desperation. Dressed only in a sleeping gown that seemed more built for a woman than a man, he was left defenseless and his closest armed weapon was in the dresser on the far end of the room.

"Oh my, asking so rudely for a guest's name? Do you lack hospitality?" A low chuckle followed his words, but he soon bowed at the waist without moving his eyes away from the large man. "I am Kagetane. Kagetane Hiruko. And this lovely girl," he said motioning to his daughter who consequently stepped out from the shadows and into the moonlit room drawing a gasp from the woman because of her blood drenched appearance, "is my daughter Kohina."

"Wh-what do you want from us?"

"I want you to deliver a message for me at tomorrows Civil Security Cooperation meeting. A very important message."

"Fine. I'll do whatever you want, but just leave us in peace!"

"Oh my, quite the agreeable fellow. Well, you heard him, love, he is willing to cooperate."

"But its more fun when they resist, papa," she pouted and advanced on the man holding her sword ominously.

"Hold on! I said I'd cooperate!" The man's eyes widened as the girls eyes began to glow redder, she hesitated for a moment.

"I forgot to mention," Kagetane eyes flashed with malice, "we only need a part of you to send the message."

Oose's last moment alive was his attempt to reach the dresser with his gun, but he never got more than three steps before Kohina slashed his head off. It rolled to the ground and the woman on the bed screamed loudly. Kagetane silenced her with two quick shots to the head with his gun, _Spanking Sodomy._


	4. In Search of Enju

** **This time jumps to after Kagetane has revealed Enju's secret and Rentarou has just left the manhole after speaking to the 'Elder' where the cursed children reside. I had a little trouble setting up the second scene and I hope you can forgive that as well as the abrupt end. I finished this at 2:30 am and my brain is fried but I just needed to get this chapter out of the way. Enjoy****

_I shouldn't have yelled at that man. It's not his fault and it's not like other promoters wouldn't have agreed with him. But he doesn't know me, he doesn't know Enju, and he doesn't know who we are together. She isn't just some _tool_ to be used and discarded, she's more than that. She's human. She's my friend. She's - _

Rentarou's thoughts shorted out as the thought of the cursed child from the day before fizzled into his mind, but this time it was as if Enju were the one lying face down in a pool of her own blood. He bit his lip and cleared the murkiness of tears from his eyes, though it would have been easy to blame the heavy rainfall, he just couldn't bring himself to cry. If he cried he'd be admitting that she was gone, and she wasn't gone. He would find her, he would bring her back, he'd make her dinner and she'd be bouncing with happiness and all of this would just be nothing more than a nightmare soon to be forgotten.

The daylight, blocked by dark clouds to begin with, had finally long gone and now there was only darkness and rain covering the outer limit. There was no electricity after crossing the bridge into the outer-limit, no insulated homes – just rubble and rundown buildings that had long been given up for as shelter. Like the manhole that Rentarou had recently vacated, most of the homes the girls had created for themselves were in unlikely places. Gastrea were horrible beasts that killed anything in their path, but humans were crueler and the acts they committed against the girls were enough to make them tentative at approaching adults.

_CRACK!_

Rentarou snapped out of his cascade of thoughts and looked down at where the sound had come from. In his right hand he carried Enju's umbrella, hoping she would need it after he found her, but now the handle had been completely crushed and the plastic was in pieces in a tight varanium fist.

_Guess it's time to go home anyway, _he muttered to himself, _I hope wherever you are, you're safe._

Just then his cellphone rang, he carefully placed Enju's umbrella under his arm and retrieved the phone he kept in his pocket. It was Kisara and for a moment he considered not answering it, but she'd just call until he picked up anyway so ignoring it wasn't an option. Still, for a fleeting moment he had wished it would have been Enju.

"Yes?" He answered, his tone flat and weary.

"Where are you? I swung by your house but neither you or Enju were there. Are you any closer to finding the Gastrea with the case?"

"No, I'm on my way home now though," _so she hadn't seen Enju either, just where was she? _

"No don't bother, come to my house. I have some ideas of where we might find the Gastrea , I'll make you some tea so don't take long or it'll get cold."

"Wait-" but it was no use, Kisara had already hung up. It was no use, he doubted Enju would be home right now anyway, the sun had barely set and by the sounds of it Kisara had just checked there anyway. Maybe going somewhere that wasn't empty would make him feel less miserable.

Rentarou folded up his own umbrella and held both his own and Enju's in one hand while letting the cold heavy rain drops sting his face as he exhaled deeply. _Maybe a good run will make me feel less like shit, _ he thought to himself. Without a second thought he took off at full throttle, his varanium toed boots clacking against the sound of thundering rain as he sped off toward the inner-limit, to the home of his comfort.

"Rentarou, what the hell is wrong with you? You're soaking wet!" Kisara yanked him through the doorway. The soaked boy before her was silent, save for the quick breaths he took to replenish his exhausted body with oxygen. "I figured you'd be wet but this is ridiculous. Why even carry an umbrella if you're not going to use it? Anyway, I drew you a bath just in case – glad I did, just go in there and I'll put your clothes in the dryer."

Being pushed towards the bathroom gave Rentarou little choice and thus did as he was told, undressing and putting the wet clothing in a basket and outside of the door. The bathroom was large with a bath tub the size of a jacuzzi. The room was full of steam and the warm burst of air removed the chill from his body and he suddenly realized how much his muscles ached and how could his skin had been. There was a scent that hung in the air, the smell of Kisara's shampoo but also the sweeter timid scent that hung behind the more powerful ones – the scent of Kisara's skin and natural body.

All in all, it was comforting. A quick washing of his body and soon he was sinking into a very hot bath that made his skin tingle as the cells loosened and expanded. Relaxing after such a horrible day felt amazing, but the tide of held back emotions was brimming over his emotional dam. He got out of the bath and steeled himself as best he could, he couldn't afford to get all emotional, not with that psychopath out there looking for a case that could bring down the monoliths; not with Enju nowhere to be found; not with Kisara in the next room pouring over a plan of attack – there just wasn't time.

"Thanks for the hot bath," he said flatly.

"You're wel- Oh. Oh, umm your clothes will be dry soon," she moved her eyes away from Rentarou's nearly naked body and tried to ignore how rose colored her skin had become. Clad in a towel around his waist and with another over his shoulders as he dried his hair, the boy was simply irresistible. _Not that he needs to know that, _she thought to herself pitifully.

"Yeah, thanks again. Sorry for the trouble."

"You can pay me back by getting the suitcase first. Look at this map here."

Rentarou sat next to Kisara on the couch as she pointed to a map of the Tokyo Area. There were a few marks and circles, some symbols and scribblings that meant much more to Kisara than Rentarou could figure out, not that he cared, but she was currently pointing toward a red circle over an area that expanded from the tenth monolith to the twelfth monolith.

"I think this would be the best place to look. The forested area here is denser and it would make it easier for a spider-type Gastrea to hide."

Kisara leaned back and looked up at Rentarou, expecting a reaction to her wit. If he challenged her thoughts she had some evidence to support her theory, and if he accepted it she hoped he'd praise her. However, neither of these happened and Rentarou sat there looking at the map as if it embodied everything he hated and his look could somehow set it aflame.

"Will you say something? 'You're right President, good job we'll get it on it right away,' or anything similar would be great," she teased, lifting her chin up at him. "You know, if you keep being ungrateful Enju and I will just find a more powerful and dependable promoter."

The words cut him raw/

"I try as hard as I can, damnit! I'm sorry, okay? Your plan is amazing, you really did well. I am trying to be as goddamn powerful as I can. I can't help my body has limits!" He was standing now, his voice louder than usual but his body was flushed and out of energy so he couldn't work up a good yell if he wanted it. "I want Enju to lead a normal life, to be a happy girl before she fucking dies. No, even more than that, I want to help her become as human as possible and maybe the virus will disappear. I am doing everything I can. So WHY THE FUCK DID SHE LEAVE ME."

Tired or not, the last words were a shaken agonized yell. He slumped back down onto the couch and breathed in deeply, ignoring the way his body shuddered with held back tears, and buried his face in his fists. Nothing helped calm him as quickly as feeling her soft cool palm on his shoulder, ebbing aside the flush of heat from his outburst. She took his chin in her delicate fingers and forced his eyes on hers.

"She's going to come back," she firmly said it in a soft tone, neither sympathetic or optimistic, it was like she had simply stated a fact. _You're too amazing to leave, _she added in her mind.

Her arms wrapped around him then and the warmth of her body comforted his mind and he hugged her in return, letting her bury her face in the crook of his neck. For a moment their embrace is frozen in all but the movement of breaths, but the fiery need of affection overtook them both. It had been a while since they had been together alone and so close with their guards down.

Revitalized, Rentarou desired more than a gentle touch from her now. His hand pushed back on her shoulder enough to bring about her face so as to touch his lips with her a low hum of pleasure escaping from her lips. Tugging on her lip and nibbling on the end brought about more moans from Kisara and soon her fingers dug into his skin wanting more and pushing back against his lips. Red lines appeared along Rentarou's skin, from his shoulders to down his chest and from his sides to his ribcage, a result of the migration of his kissing of her lips to the kissing of her jawline on a b-line to her neck where his teeth raked lightly against the skin right under her ear.

Rentarou stood up after a moment and helped Kisara tug off her loose fitting white shirt she wore at night around the house. Her bountiful breasts sagged slightly and swayed erotically with her movements. The areola was a darker brown than usual as her nipples hardened around it and her skin became taught with goosebumps. Rentarou resisted the urge to dive face first into her chest and envelop his head with them, feeling the hardened nipples and soft mounds of flesh between his lips.

Instead, he undid his towel and finally released the hard piece of throbbing meat that had been until then, tenting the cottony material. Kisara's mouth hung unintentionally open, it wasn't the first time she'd seen his hard cock, but it was always a bit intimidating to see it so hard and ready to explode from the look of it. She put her right hand on the shaft wrapping it around the girth and pressing her thumb lightly at the spot under the head rubbing it with the gentlest of touches. She looked up at him and felt a shiver move along her body at the fiery hunger in his eyes and the way he suddenly grabbed the back of her hair and lead her closer to the tip of his dick.

She moved her hand further down the shaft and tightened her grasp a bit to make the veins pop out more and make the throbbing cock look even angrier with a flush of color. She then ran her tongue from the closest to the base she could get without removing her fist to the tip and then wrapped her lips around the helmet. Kisara's eyes widened at the impatience of her lover as he pulled her head further onto his dick, but it at the same time she found it entirely erotic and moaned against him and felt the moistening of her panties. She pumped her fist along his cock as she pressed his head onto her tongue as she caught her breath.

Not having relieved himself or done anything sexual in a long time, due to all the events happening, Rentarou felt himself getting close to orgasm too soon. He let her suck him into her mouth a few more times as she fondled his testicles and glanced up at him often to gauge his reaction to her movements. Finally, however, Rentarou pulled her back by pressing on her shoulders until she was leaning back against the couch and he was on his knees leaning into her and kissing her lips again with one hand on her breast and the other supporting his body.

To calm himself from his nearing the brink he focused now on Kisara's body, kissing down her neck and nibbling her collarbone before moving to her chest and using the tip of his tongue to trace circles around her nipple before letting his lips enclose around it and sucking on the hard nub. He pressed his teeth on it and rolled the nipple gently but firmly on his teeth, sending shocking pricks of pleasure that elicited small moans from her half closed lips. He repeated his action on her other breast and then left a bite mark on the side of her breast that would later purple on her pale skin. Kneeling on the floor now, he pulled her legs further out and made her lean further back on the couch at a half-laying angle and kissed down her taut stomach, a firm testament to her years of training in the Tendo martial arts.

Her breath becoming deeper and her fingers raking along his scalp and through his hair signified how yearning she was for his lips in her intimate area, and, always the obliging lover, he curled his fingers around the waistband of her middle school gym shorts that she wore around the house out of comfort. Tugging them slowly down and letting her lift her bottom up to make it easier for him, he kissed the spots of flesh freshly exposed, though he let her keep her blue and white striped panties. He let her legs part after the last of the shorts were slipped off her ankle, a kiss on the very ankle to punctuate the removal, and he let his tongue slide up along her inner thigh from just past her knee to the edge of her panties. His tongue probed against her crotch, outlining with the tip along the shape and folds that pressed against the thin fabric, the moist on the panties wasn't all saliva at this point.

Her hands would momentarily grasp at his hair in anticipation for more, pleased when he finally slid the panties to the side with two of his fingers and let the tip of tongue run along her. The taste of her love dew was sweeter than he expected and he eagerly spread her open with two thumbs to reach his tongue past her folds and twirl it against her slick vaginal walls. Her moans became more frequent and at times she would pull his head closer to her and cause his nose to press against her clit as she ground her pelvis against his face. But it wasn't until his mouth covered as much of her as he could, tongue pressed against her clit to give long sweeping licks between direct circling swirls with the tip of his tongue that she arched her back and cried his name between groans of pleasure.

Her thighs quivering after a trembling orgasm, both of them out of breath, he moved back up and kissed her again. Secretly, Rentarou was happy to be able to bring her to fruition, unsure if he would be able to last long enough to do so during intercourse. The position they were in wasn't the most comfortable but they were slaves to their own desires and in a fluid quick movement her panties were off and tossed aside and he placed himself as well as he could between her legs. They each held their breath as the head of his cock pressed against her vulva and sliding it up and down to coat himself in her wetness, but also to tease her a bit and feel her twitch as his head touched her even more sensitive clit.

He leaned in again to be closer to her, gave her one more kiss on the lips dragging her lower lip along as he pulled back and then slowly slid inside of her. Again her back arched and her hips pushed back against him until he was buried as deep as he could go, her breath came in short gasps as she adjusted to his hard and throbbing cock and she crooned at how comfortable he felt filling her. His fingers pressed into her breast as he fondled it, pressing her nipple between his pointer and middle finger and rolling at best he could. Neither of them cared about doing it raw, not when their choice in career was about as ensuring in a long life as drinking and driving, not that either of them drove.

After a moment, Rentarou could feel Kisara relax and he took it as a sign that she was comfortable with his cock nestled inside of her now and he began to move – pumping into her in long slow strides and looking deep into her eyes as they glossed over in pleasure. She placed her palm on the back of his neck and the other on his shoulder to help support herself against him and use him as leverage to be able to press back against him. Every now and then she would pull on his neck and he would lean down to kiss her lips or neck affectionately.

"You- you can go faster," she said nearly breathlessly and blushed at her own daring.

Rentarou didn't speak but he bit her neck and then leaned back up to get in a better position. He pulled her off the couch, lead her to the side of it and leaned her over the arm of it so that her waist was pressed against the arm and her chest was on a cushion so she was propped up as comfortably as she could be. He slid his dick back inside of her and felt himself go a bit deeper than his last position would allow and he could tell the new sensation was driving more pleasure through Kisara's body by the tightening around his cock by her vaginal walls. His hands grabbed her hips and he quickly began moving against her faster and harder, moving her entire body with his strokes and hearing the sound of his balls slapping against her wet cunt. He let out soft growls as he brought himself to a climax and he could feel the cum drawing its way up his shaft, wishing for every moment that he could release himself deep inside of her and fill her with his piping hot seed but he knew better.

"I'm going to cum!" He growled slamming his hips into her as he reached his point. Her body writhed against him and her moaning had turned into near screams of ecstasy as spasms of her own orgasm flushed her body wave after wave. Finally he pulled out of her and stroked his cock moaning loudly as his cum burst forth and splashed onto her back which was slick with sweat.

She stayed still in her position as Rentarou grabbed his long abandoned towel and wiped her up clean, giving his own deflating cock a quick dabbing, before helping her off the arm of the couch and half carrying her back with him into a sitting position. Of course this time he sat her perpendicular to himself onto his lap and cradled her lovingly letting her calm down from the draining effects of their sex. In the back of his mind he felt like a terrible person for not being out still looking for Enju, but for a moment he felt content and loved, even if it would only last for as long as he stayed with her hear in this haven, this sexually blessed couch.


End file.
